When a Star Healer loves an Eternal Flame
by Mistress of the Hanyou
Summary: Yatan falls in love with Sailor Eteranl Flame Moon Star, but a boy at school is after the girl, what can a guy do?


Disclaimer: I don't own Seiya, Yaten, or Taiki okay? I only own Jewel.  
  
Pairing Yaten/Jewel.  
  
Rating: R (for dirty words and a bit violent at a point)  
  
Summary: Jewel has a bit of a mental problem. She's always thinking people she knows are talking. But it gets bad when she thinks she hears Yaten insult her. Her mind is playing tricks on her, can Yaten help Jewel get better or will he make it worse?  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Yaten stole glances at the girl who sat next to him in school.  
  
Jewel was her name. She had long brown hair that was cut in the middle of her calf, the biggest emerald green eyes you've ever seen. She had the perfect figure. It was no wonder why a lot of guys asked her out. But she turned them all down.  
  
Jewel held her hands in her head that day like she was trying to block something out. Her hands clamped over her ears she looked upset.  
  
"Miss Moon! What is wrong?" Miss Foray asked.  
  
"I have a really bad headache," Jewel said.  
  
"Do you wish to go lay down in the nurse's office?"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Take the pass and go lay down."  
  
Yaten watched as Jewel slid out of her seat and take the hall pass.  
  
// She looked scared when her eyes darted towards me \\ Yaten thought to himself, // Scared and hurt \\  
  
Jewel came back near the end of Algebra. She seemed a bit startled.  
  
Gym came next. Unlucky for Jewel, Coach Kelly and Coach Raman decided to combine boys'' gym and girls' gym. They were going to do stations.  
  
"I love PE but I hate heights," Yaten heard Jewel tell Katie.  
  
The rock wall. If you slipped and fell, there was nothing to catch you, you'd fall and hit the pile of mats on the floor.  
  
Jewel gulped and started up after Yaten. He heard her gulp and keep moving. They were about fifty feet in the air when Jewel started to panic. Heather was trying her best to calm down Jewel as much as possible but she didn't succeed.  
  
"Jewel, calm down, it's alright," Yaten finally said, "Here get up in front of me, if you fall you won't get hurt."  
  
"I can't move," Jewel said shaking.  
  
"Moon! Get moving!" Coach Kelly yelled.  
  
Jewel looked back up at Yaten and nodded. He grabbed her hand. But she jerked away.  
  
They hadn't even finished the rock wall when the office called for Jewel,  
  
"Jewel Moon, please report to the school counselor's office, Jewel Moon please report to the school counselor's office."  
  
Jewel dropped down and hurried into the girls' locker room.  
  
That was the last Yaten saw of Jewel that day.  
  
"Hey Yaten, what's wrong?" Seiya asked his brother.  
  
"Nothing, you guys go ahead, I want to stop by Jewel's," Yaten said.  
  
"You sure bro?" Taiki asked, "She might not even be home. But rumors are already starting up that she has a mental problem. You might want to be cautious around her just to on the safe side."  
  
Yaten nodded and walked up to the stoop. He took the brass knocker in his hand. He didn't knock. He looked over his shoulder, his brothers were gone. He knocked.  
  
Jewel opened the door. Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped.  
  
Yaten took his time looking her over.  
  
Jewel was dressed in a pair of pants that fit tight around her waist, and had stripes going down the sides and a sports bra. Her hair was up in a tight bun.  
  
"My mind's playing tricks on me again," Jewel said.  
  
"Sorry, I'm real," Yaten said.  
  
"Why are here?"  
  
"Just wanted to see if you were okay. You didn't return to any classes today and I grew worried."  
  
"Your voice can't be the one I'm hearing now."  
  
"Well are you going to invite me in or let yourself be revealed to the other guys that walk this route?"  
  
Jewel opened the door wider for Yaten then slammed it shut behind him.  
  
"There are rumors going around school that you're mental," Yaten said.  
  
Jewel stopped in her tracks.  
  
"I'm going to have to transfer to another school then," Jewel finally said.  
  
"Why?" Yaten asked.  
  
"I don't like people knowing that I have mental problems."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I hear voices in my head. Usually of people I know. They're always insulting me. It got worse when your voice joined them. Then there's the softest voice that's trying to comfort me. I'm mental. I've been seeing doctor about it but it just gets worse."  
  
"I don't care that you have a mental disorder."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't think I should say it. Yet at least."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"Look, if you go to the ice skating rink tomorrow I'll tell you."  
  
"Look for the eternal flame outfit."  
  
"Can do."  
  
"And I don't want to have to wait for you forever. Be there are 1:00 p.m. No later or I'll get mad and hurt you Monday."  
  
"....okay..."  
  
"I'm kidding."  
  
Next day (Saturday)...  
  
Yaten spotted Jewel. Her spotted her eternal flame outfit first.  
  
She was wearing a long-sleeved black T-shirt with blue flames on the cuffs of the sleeves, a black vest with blue flames licking the hem, and a pair of black pants with blue flames licking at her knees.  
  
"Ah yes, Sailor Eternal Flame Moon," Yatan whispered in Jewel's ear.  
  
"Was that an insult or a compliment? And you forgot the Star part." Jewel asked.  
  
"Don't know. Sorry."  
  
"It's time now for Romantic Skate. Grab a partner and skate," the announcer said.  
  
"You wanna skate?" Yatan asked.  
  
"Sure, but you have to tell me why you don't care that I'm a bit mental," Jewel said.  
  
"Deal," Yatan said flipping his silver ponytail over his shoulder.  
  
"I lived in Ireland before I was five, then I moved to London till I was about fourteen and I've been living in Tokyo for two years," Jewel told him.  
  
"I always wondered where you got that accent from," Yaten laughed.  
  
"Are you insulting my accent?"  
  
"No, I think it's cute."  
  
Yaten clamped his mouth shut as soon as he knew what he had said.  
  
// Shit! Why'd I say that! \\ Yaten scolded himself.  
  
He felt his hand being squeezed.  
  
"So, why don't you care that I'm mental?" Jewel asked.  
  
Just then the air conditioning came on at full blast.  
  
"Everyone please exit the rink now!"  
  
But Yaten and Jewel were trapped in a tornado of wind.  
  
All the doors leading to the rink closed shut and locked.  
  
Jewel pulled out a pendent from under her shirt and cried,  
  
"Eternal Flame Moon Star Make-up!"  
  
A funnel of blue flames closed in on Jewel. She transformed.  
  
She wore a short black skirt that had blue flames licking around on it. A white sailor shirt, her boots were dark blue. There on the top of the boots were crescent moons with a blue flame sitting underneath.  
  
"Now it's my turn!" Yaten announced, "Healer Star Power Make-up!"  
  
A flash of white light and there was Sailor Star Healer.  
  
SEFMS smiled.  
  
"Let's try not to freeze," Healer Shouted.  
  
"Works for me, but first we have to stop the air conditioning!" Eternal Flame shouted back.  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Healer unleashed her attack.  
  
The air conditioning stopped. But then she jumped down out of no where.  
  
"Ah two scouts, perfect," she purred.  
  
Eternal Flame pulled out her staff.  
  
"Stay away you freak!"  
  
"Hey!" Healer said.  
  
"Not you, her."  
  
"Great she's back."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"Jamie."  
  
"Ah yes, Healer remembers our last battle. How touching," Jamie said.  
  
"I'm warning you," Eternal Flame hissed, "Come any closer and I'll turn you into a pile of Eternal Flame Moon Star dust!"  
  
"Is that supposed to be a threat?"  
  
"Eternal Flame, don't, she's too powerful. We can't fight her alone, not yet, we're not powerful enough," Healer said grabbing Eternal Flame's hand.  
  
"Oh, yes Sailor Eternal Flame Moon Star," Jamie said, "This is from my brother."  
  
Jamie threw a card at Eternal Flame. It hit her in the neck. She could feel two lips press against her neck but they weren't real.  
  
Eternal Flame shrieked pulling the card from her neck and ripping it into little tiny pieces.  
  
"Ooooh, my brother's going to get you now he doesn't like his presents that he gives girls being torn up," Jamie said mockingly.  
  
"Tell him then, I'm taken," Eternal Flame hissed, "Oh and give a good smack in the face for me. No guy kisses me in the neck un less I know him. And I don't know him."  
  
Jamie disappeared.  
  
They both returned too normal.  
  
Jewel started to wipe her neck as if there was something gross on it.  
  
"I swear if I ever met that guy I'm going to cream him with all my might then turn him to Eternal Flame Moon Star dust. That was sickening! I don't even know the guy and he's already kissed me! Yuck!" Jewel cried.  
  
// She'll probably react that way if I tell her. \\ Yaten thought as he got off the ice.  
  
"Hey Yaten!" Jewel yelled, "You still have to tell me why you don't care that I'm a bit mental!"  
  
Yaten bit his lip and contiued walking till he was out of the lobby and outside the building. He just wanted to leave, go home and sleep forever. He would've a few years before but he was waken up after the first year.  
  
He didn't even get past the parking lot.  
  
He felt a sudden pain run through his arm. Someone had grabbed it. Whoever was gripping his arm had a strong grip. He didn't bother turning around or try to get away.  
  
"Yaten, what's wrong?"  
  
That was Jewel's voice.  
  
Maybe he was going mental too.  
  
"Yaten look at me."  
  
Yaten didn't turn around.  
  
"Damn you Yaten! Look at me Damn you!"  
  
He had never heard Jewel swear.  
  
He turned around. Jewel stood there. Her grip tight on his arm.  
  
"You're cutting off my blood circulation," Yaten said numbly.  
  
"You're not getting away that easily. What is wrong with you? First you seem fine, next thing I know you're leaving without saying 'good-bye' or telling me anything. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Just leave me alone," Yaten said trying to shake her off.  
  
"Why in the damn world is wrong with you?"  
  
"It's just I thought you wouldn't react the way I hoped you would if I told you that I loved you!" Yaten shouted.  
  
Jewel's jaw dropped.  
  
Yaten clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Is that true? You love me?" Jewel asked.  
  
Yaten removed his hand.  
  
"Yes," he said softly.  
  
Jewel let go of his arm and moved closer to Yaten.  
  
"I gotta get going," Yaten said growing uncomfortable.  
  
He turned and virtally ran all the way to his apartment.  
  
Sunday.  
  
Everyone that went to Tsukino High School received the same letter  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Miss or Mr.,  
  
The school uniforms are not issued for the rest of the winter.  
  
And that was all it said.  
  
Monday.  
  
The school seemed a lot smaller. It was mainly because of the variety of colors. Some people still wore their school uniforms but not many.  
  
Yaten heard a locker slam shut. He looked down the hall.  
  
"Why don't you come and sleep with me tonight love? A nice warm bed, a good meal. How could you say no?"  
  
It Ryan. He was going on with that sleeping thing with girls all the time. This time he was hitting on Jewel.  
  
"Get away from me you freak!" Jewel shouted.  
  
Yaten could tell why Ryan had gone after Jewel.  
  
She wore a long flannel blue skirt with a slit up the side. A flannel blue striped shirt and a blue jacket.  
  
Ryan wrapped his arm around Jewel's thin waist.  
  
Yaten saw red.  
  
Ryan's had slipped underneath Jewel's shirt. Another holding her face conntect to his. Their lips against one anothers.  
  
Ryan smelled like cigarette smoke and tasted like one.  
  
Jewel brought her hand down and slapped Ryan across the face.  
  
"Sorry Ryan, but I don't sleep with guys like that. I will never sleep with you! You smell like a cigarette and you taste like one! And I feed myself well enough. I pay my own bills! I have a warm apartment where I live happily enough!" Jewel hissed.  
  
"You pay your own bills because your freaks of parents left you," Ryan shot back.  
  
Jewel's jaw dropped. Fire reflected off her eyes.  
  
"No one, and I mean no one, ever insults my parents and lives to tell about it!" Jewel growled, "My parents, for your information, were murdered before I lived in Ireland! You fucking bastrad, you don't ask a girl to sleep with you unless you know them well enough to call that girl your wife! But you won't live that long."  
  
Yatan caught her fist before she was able to hit him.  
  
"Calm down, it's okay, no use wasting your breath on him. He's worm, he doesn't know anything about true love," Yatan whispered into Jewel's ear.  
  
Jewel faced Yatan. Her eyes danced for some reason. Her hand rested on Yatan's cheek. She kissed him.  
  
Yatan couldn't think. He just closed his eyes and relaxed.  
  
He bit Jewel's bottom lip gently but hard enough to draw a little bit of blood. Jewel opened her mouth. Yatan slide his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced together.  
  
The two of them gained many wolf whistles.  
  
Yatan heard the two voices of his brothers.  
  
"Wow, who knew?" He heard Seiya ask.  
  
"At least you could've guessed that they had a thing for each other," he heard Taiki reply.  
  
If he was Healer right then and there, he would've kicked his brothers hard in the shins.  
  
But Jewel had too tight of a grip on him.  
  
They finally pulled away.  
  
"Looks like there's a new couple in school," Heather said impressed.  
  
Jewel blushed and smiled.  
  
"Looks like our little brother is growing up," Seiya said with a fake sad tone.  
  
Yatan had to smile and jab his brother in the stomach.  
  
Ryan glared at Yatan.  
  
"Looks like he was keen on Jewel being his," Taiki said.  
  
"Well he ain't getting me," Jewel said stubbornly, "Like I told Jamie to tell her brother, 'I'm taken.'"  
  
"Actually I heard him say he'd have you even if means forcing you, or killing the one you love," Seiya said grimly.  
  
"He's not that stupid."  
  
The bell rang. Everyone was happy to finally get out of school for Winter Break.  
  
Locker doors slammed shut one last time. The hall suddenly became silent as Ryan made his way towards Jewel.  
  
"You should've never toren up that card my sister deliever," Ryan hissed.  
  
"You send me a card that kisses my neck. I get seriously grossed out, then you kiss me in the hall. Actually, I'm not sorry," Jewel said.  
  
Ryan pushed her against the lockers. His hands on her throat, choking her.  
  
Jewel brought her foot up and kicked him the stomach hard. She then punched him in the mouth.  
  
"I will always hate you Ryan Minokisu, always. There will never be a time where I don't hate you," Jewel hissed.  
  
She zipped up her coat and joined her friends as they headed out.  
  
Outside.  
  
"Hey Jewel! You wanna stay at my house tonight?" Serena asked.  
  
"Sure!" ^w^ Jewel said happily.  
  
"Cause, I thought maybe you should lie low after that thing the hallway."  
  
"Good idea."  
  
Yaten gripped Jewel's hand tightly.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be good and if Ryan comes within a bowshot of me I kick his ass," Jewel said reasurring.  
  
"Why are you cussing now?" Yaten asked.  
  
Jewel shrugged.  
  
"Maybe because you used to do it all the time," Jewel said mockingly.  
  
"Well this is where Jewel and I leave you guys! Later!" Serena said grabbing Jewel's hand and dragging her towards her house.  
  
At Serena's.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Serena yelled.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Mrs. Tsukino said from the kitchen.  
  
"Hi Serena!" Chibi Chibi mimicked.  
  
"You still have Chibi Chibi?" Jewel asked.  
  
"My mom took too much of a liking to give her up, besides, she wouldn't have any where to go after Galaxia was destroyed so my mom still thinks that Chibi Chibi is my little sister," Serena sighed.  
  
"If I didn't know better I'd say I wasn't the only one in love with one of the Lights," Jewel said smiling evilly.  
  
"What? Are you saying I like Seiya? Please!" Serena said as the two girls climbed the stairs.  
  
"Oooh, you like Seiya."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Would you two shut up already?" Serena's little brother Sammy yelled from his room.  
  
"Why don't you?" Serena yelled back.  
  
"Down Serena," Jewel said.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
The girls jumped.  
  
Serena answered it.  
  
"Hold on just a second," Serena said to the person on the other line then to Jewel she said, "It's Yaten he wants to talk to you."  
  
Serena handed Jewel the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Jewel answered.  
  
"Jewel, hey, it's me, Yaten."  
  
"Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I just checked my e-mail, I got a threatening e-mail that said that if I don't leave you, it'll be harder on the both of us. It was from Ryan. The damn asshole! He doesn't understand true love!"  
  
"Yaten I agree with you. Look, Yaten, just calm down, it's okay, if I can't down anything but kick I will kick his ass to space where he can't do anything but float."  
  
"You mean that?"  
  
"Duh, I won't let anything happen to our relationship. I have plans for this relation to go so much farther."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Come on Jewel! Let me talk to Seiya! It's my phone!" Serena begged.  
  
"I gotta go Yaten, Serena is begging to talk to Seiya, okay?"  
  
"Okay, but one thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Could you meet me at the park tomorrow morning after breakfast?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"See ya."  
  
Jewel handed the phone over to Serena who began to talk like crazy to Seiya.  
  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*: *:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Moon Angel: That's the first chapter.  
  
Gust: That was really good Moon Angel!!  
  
Flint: It was pretty crappy.  
  
Forgue: Shut up Flint you don't understand romance.  
  
Fizz: Yes Flint, you need to start understanding more about romance.  
  
Flint: Ah, SHADDUP!  
  
Moon Angel: Well, REVIEW REVIEW! 


End file.
